Bye Bye, Moon Pie
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A humerous scenario that turns out to be the fodder of a vindaloo-ridden brain. Rated 'T' for a near outbreak of fisticuffs between Sheldon and Leonard.


Bye-Bye Moon Pie

Synopsis: TBBT. A bad-dream induced by consuming too much overly-spicy food which results in Penny seeing Sheldon's softer side.

"Why, that's impossible !", Alice to Doorknob

"You mean impassable. Nothing's impossible."--Doorknob to Alice, Disney's Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 1--Hard to Be Thankful

Harold was simply tickled pink that his girlfriend would be attending Thanksgiving dinner with him. The Sunday dinner that he had experienced with her had nearly given his girlfriend's mother a coronary. He was praying to Yahweh the same would happen to his ma this Thanksgiving, though he wasn't looking forward to the turkey stuffed with brisket stuffed with gifelta fish.

Howard waited for a call from his girlfriend. When his cell finally rung, his heart palpitated, but his mood quickly shifted when he saw the call had come from Kutripali.

"What could be the matter now ?", he wondered. Pressing a button, he answered, very calmly, kindly, and politely.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you, Raj.", Howard said, sounding subdued.

"Sheldon's grandmother passed away.", Raj said, his voice cracking.

"WHAT ?!", Howard exclaimed, in shock and horror.

"I know…it's awful, isn't it ?", Raj sobbed.

"Who told you ?", Howard asked.

"His mother just rung me, telling me her Thanksgiving dinner was cancelled. She didn't have the heart to tell Sheldon because he knows the type of bond he and his grandmamma have.", Raj said, still weeping profusely.

"Pull yourself together, man ! He will have to be informed of this tragedy one way or another.", Howard responded, trying not to cry. Raj said he would be coming home from the market soon and wait for Sheldon to arrive from his meeting with prestigious theorists on the subject of dark matter, which Kutripali helped him pen. Raj was a little jealous he hadn't been invited to the meeting himself but the scientists had mentioned they were interested in publishing his findings someday, which delighted him. However, nothing about that sheer joviality could help him overcome the sadness he felt for Sheldon. He too, like Sheldon, would've been devastated had he lost anyone in his immediate family.

Sheldon came home, an air of confidence and superiority surrounded him. If he had been a star, he would've been a quasar. Harold, Raj and Leonard braced themselves to deliver the bad news to Sheldon. Sheldon seemed unaffected at first, but then, dashed out of the den and into his room, locking the door behind him.

"Now what are we going to do ?", Raj asked Leonard, curiously, and worriedly.

"I don't know, Raj. None of us can leave him alone. I know he isn't the type to do something rash, but we have to make certain that he won't starve himself.", Leonard answered, sadly.

Chapter 2--That's What Friends Are For

Thanksgiving, as far as the guys knew it, had been cancelled indefinitely. Howard's girlfriend hadn't been upset to hear of what had happened and wondered if she could do anything to help.

"No, but you could come over and keep Sheldon company. This is extremely difficult for him. He may not seem like it, but he is actually very sensitive.", Howard declared, honestly. Suddenly, the door opened and the incredible smell of sweet potato casserole, turkey, cranberry jelly and freshly baked crescent rolls filled the room. Penny had brought home a feast for everyone, not knowing what had come to pass. The guys had been too busy keeping an eye on Sheldon and commiserating with one another that they hadn't had any time to tell her what had occurred.

"Why, that's awful ! And he's still in his room ?", Penny asked.

"Yes. He hasn't come out since we gave him the bad news.", Leonard said, sadly. Penny stood up and straightened out her blouse.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can help.", Penny stated, self-assured and poised. She had dealt with Sheldon many times when he seemed inconsolable and to her, this moment was no different than any of those in the past.

"Go ahead. We've tried everything to coax him out but nothing's worked.", Raj said.

"While you're waiting, go on and start Thanksgiving. We can still celebrate. After all, it is a time when we can all be thankful because we have each other.", Penny said, with a gentle smile.

"That's beautiful.", Howard's girlfriend said with a tear in her eye. Penny left the feast on the table and Howard set out the plates and served everyone while Penny went to try and talk to Sheldon.

*knock, knock, knock*, "Sheldon, is it alright if I come in ?", Penny questioned, waiting for an answer. She heard soft mewling that sounded alien to her.

"Of course you can, Penny. Moon pie's feeling a bit depressed though.", Sheldon answered, sniveling. She had never heard Sheldon call himself 'moon pie' before and was inquisitive as to the reason why.

Gently, Penny sat down on the edge of Sheldon's bed. He was curled in fetal position, sobbing softly. Penny tenderly wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"It isn't wrong to cry, Sheldon.", she began.

"I _know_ that, Penny. But it makes me feel like less of a man.", Sheldon retorted in a wounded tone. She patted his shoulder and began talking to him about his grandmother, and why he had called himself 'moon pie'. He began opening up to her that he had a fear of death and didn't know what awaited him after all of his organ systems and brain shut down.

"None of us do, but I'd like to think that there is something afterward. There have been a lot of near death experiences that have proven that.", Penny said, wisely.

"I hate to say this but I do believe you are correct.", Sheldon said, beginning to straighten himself up on the bed. His tears still fell a bit but Penny dried them.

"Why are you being so kind to me ?", he asked, knowing that he had been curt, flippant and rude to her in the past many times over.

"That's what friends are for. The others are out in the den enjoying Thanksgiving dinner and there is a seat reserved for you; your own spot on the couch, untouched.", Penny said. Sheldon smiled and turned around to hug her. He bolted up from the bed, unlocked the door and joined the others.

"I knew it, Penny _is_ a miracle worker.", Raj said in awe. The others agreed, causing her to blush darkly.

"I guess I do have a gift.", she added, humbly, and savored the dinner with them. Later would come a more somber evening at the funeral that weekend but at least the lot of them would be together.

Chapter 3--Only A Dream

The funeral was stunning in its finery. Sheldon, strangely enough, was starting to see the logic in creationist beliefs when it came to death, dying and the afterlife. He had remembered there had been experiments done to measure the weight of the human soul and reading paranormal accounts online, boggled about just how little people knew about the afterlife, that is of course, if there were such a thing.

Penny sat between Sheldon and Leonard. She was holding Leonard's hand and Sheldon found it rather curious. So, out of his insatiable curiosity, he held her right hand and felt a surge of serenity overcome him. He had to admit that when she hugged him in his room yesterday, he had also felt calm and even more amazingly, the sensation he still couldn't understand called love. There wasn't any sort of sexual charge that had been attributed to that. That was a different type of love, and he knew that love had many forms. He wanted to explore this more, and his exploration was going to land him in a heap of trouble later.

After the funeral while everyone was saying goodbye to Sheldon, Sheldon had the chance to say his final farewells to his grandmother. He wouldn't be seeing her get buried, since he had to return home. His mom gave him one final crushing embrace goodbye and he walked outside with Leonard and the others. They were talking and while they were distracted, he wrapped his arms around Penny and rested his head on her shoulder just like he had seen her do to Leonard so many times. He had to admit, the cuddling aspect of it was extremely enjoyable and gave him an amazing sensation.

"Sheldon, what are you doing ?", Penny asked, a bit freaked out. Leonard, who had been talking to Harold and Raj about the funeral, noticed what was happening and became irate.

"What seems to be the big idea here, Cooper ? You do know that is my _girlfriend _you have your grimy mitts all over, right ?", he shouted.

"I was simply performing an _experiment_. Purely empirical in nature.", Sheldon said. Leonard tried prying Penny away from him but he simply held her tighter. At last, he was able to loosen his grip and Sheldon growled in an animalistic fashion at this interruption in his snuggling session with Penny. Penny looked relieved though, hiding amongst Raj, Harold and her best friend.

"Need to cuddle more !", Sheldon said, sounding much like a pouting two-year old.

"Not on my watch you don't.", Leonard combated as Sheldon came at him, fists balled and roaring like an uncontrollable beast.

*Ahhhh !*

Leonard awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his forehead. He was soaked in sweat, feeling as if he had emerged from a Turkish bath. Instinctively, Penny locked her arms around his arm and curled up close to him.

"What's wrong, Lenny ?", she cooed.

"Awful. Terrible reaction to vindaloo. Raj warned me, I didn't listen. Thought I was being 'manly', but I was lying to myself. Never, ever, _ever_ again will I eat curry _that_ spicy.", he admitted.

"Care to tell me what your little nightmare was about ?", Penny asked, as she kissed Leonard's cheek lovingly and ruffled his raven hair playfully.

Leonard thought about that momentarily and then shook his head from left to right.

"Nah, it was too weird. Besides it was just a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep, sugar-muffin.", Leonard said, romantically as he kissed her on the top of her nose and nuzzled her nose with his before snuggling by her side to drift back into sleep. Penny thought nothing more of her desire to know what had come to pass in Leonard's nightmare and had fallen to sleep quickly in his embrace. Next time, Leonard would leave the vindaloo alone if he ever had a yen for Indian cuisine.

~*~

**The End **

~*~


End file.
